


Attacked By A Murderous Ghost

by WillSherJohnKhan



Series: Holmes & Hooper - Victorian One-Shots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock: TAB inspired fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes gets his wish…one of them anyway…</p><p>Disclaimer:<br/>I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attacked By A Murderous Ghost

***

“Dear Lord I have never been so impatient to be attacked by a murderous ghost.”

At the time he’d made that particular remark to Doctor Watson, Holmes had been genuine in his ascertains that he had no interest in a relationship of any kind with any member of the female sex.

He didn’t believe he would ever find his intellectual match, someone who could stimulate…

*

Holmes’ mind went blissfully blank. He was sat with his back resting against the bed-head of his bed in all his naked glory, as Hooper, now straddled over his lap took his rigid member firmly in hand to guide it to her dripping entrance. As she eased herself all the way down to the hilt, the notorious bridal gown settled back into place, completely concealing his view of her nether regions.

He pouted in annoyance, only to become instantly distracted when Hooper chose that exact moment to begin moving up and down his shaft. As the rhythm increased Holmes hips instinctively began surging up wildly.

Desperate to maintain some semblance of control the detective grabbed hold of her hips, his fingers clamping down in a vicelike grip. But the action only intensified the delicious sensation. One that he hoped simultaneously would end, while praying would go on forever.

When Hooper moved her hands to clasp Holmes’ shoulders, it was the trigger that sent them both over the edge. Their hoarse cries of ecstasy echoing around the room.

*

They were both breathing heavily, neither inclined to move from their current position.

“So,” Hooper murmured delightfully in his ear. “Do you have any other fantasies you’d like to investigate Holmes?”

“Oh Hooper, believe me,” the detective replied in a toe-curling purr. “I have a list.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments, as always, most welcome and appreciated. :-)


End file.
